Battle of the Bands
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Maka and her band Dark Angels are stuck having to join Soul's band Demon Boys even though Maka and Soul hate each other, the problem is their band members like each other so they choose to become one band. Desaster is bound to happen as well as crazy drama and unlikely romance. Along with a challenging band trying to sabbatoge them. ( pairings: soma, tsustar, kidliz, kalikpatty)
1. Meeting

Maka Albarn, rockstar sensation, lead singer of the famous band Dark Angels, was not likiing the way this meeting was starting, and she had a feeling it would only get worse. The first thing that was wrong was that the enemy band Demon Boys was here, the second was that both of their managers were as well. "God this is gonna be bad," Maka thought.

"Alright, everyone," her band's manager smiled. She had red hair and gray eyes, her skin was a light caramel color and she was short and thin. Her lips were pink and pulled back into a sickly sweet smile. She was wearing a basic gray suit with a white shirt and black flats. "As you all know my name is Tanya, and the man next to me is Derek."

Derek was Demon Boys' manager, he was an averge in hight, had blonde hair and blue eyes, his skin was tan and he wore a blue shirt with a black tie and suit pants along with black dress shoes. He happened to be Tanya's cousin of sorts who she didnt really like, not to say that anyone blamed her he was creep, but a great manager... for Demon Boy.

**MAKA'S POV**

"you all are probably wondering why we're here," she looked at us as we nodded, the girls and I knew better than to get an attitude with her, but appearently the bluenette idiot of Demon Boys did not and just rolled his eyes and said loudly,"Well, duh, I mean why else would a god like me stay quiet?"

"Shut up," she glared at him and instantly was quiet, one look from her was all it took, man she's scary.

"Now," she cleared her throat," the reason you all are here is simple, you must join together."

I gawked at her,"Your joking, right?" I looked at her," Do you know how annoying they are?! It's bad enough we had to go on a tour with them, but now we have to work together?!"

"Maka," my friend Liz warned, "Sit down, I would prefer not to die, Tanya's scary."

Tsubaki nodded,"Besides Maka, Liz,Patty, and I are already dating the other members, I think it would be a great idea."

I sneered, "And work with shark teeth? Hell no."

"Come on, Maka," Patty giggled, "It'd be awesome! Even my girraffe agrees."

"How about you girls listen to the reason for us deciding this," Tanya seethed, "Before you interupt me again."

We shrunk in our seats, "Yes, Tanya."

She grinned,"Good, now the reason we've decided this is because your alls' popularity has gone down, and we have decided this is the best way to bring it back up, that or we break up the bands, your choice," she laughed. "I'll give ya ten minutes to decide, Derek, come with me."

They both walked out while I sulked, the choice was pretty simple and I hated it, but my friends didnt go to colloge like i did, well besides Tsubaki, but her degree wasnt that great, and I couldnt break up our band because it meant alot to me. i groaned, "Fine, we'll join with the stupid bands."

The girls cheered while the guys were stil discussing until five minutes later Soul, their lead singer sneered, "AArrgh, fine, god this is so uncool, we'll join as well."

Soul and I glared at each other, hating everything about this stupid idea, hating each other, but what could we do? We'd already agreed, and I never went back on my word.

Tanya came bace in two minutes later, "Have you all decided?"

We nodded, "Yeah," Soul and I said,"We'll join the bands."

**Author's Notes : so i've had this idea for a while and i wanted to see how it plays out, i hope you all like it, please rate and review, feel free to add in what you think should happen, and i have a question, what do you think their band's name should be? What will it be? I may choose one of the answers a reviewer leaves or make it totally random, anyways...**

**SOUL: 1rocker-chic does NOT own Soul Eater**

**MAKA: Or any of the songs that may be used in following chapters**

**LIZ: She does own the story line though**

**KID: And would love for you to give her symmetrical advice**

**1ROCKER-CHIC: Thank you, Kid, I think anyways, next time on Battle of the Bands...**

**PATTY: A New Name & A New Song! With a girraffe**

**TSUBAKI: I dont think 'with a girraffe' is part of the title, Patty**

**BLACK*STAR: Who cares! Your my goddess!**

**KALIK: Umm... ok, well good bye everyone, until the next chapter.**

**ROCKERCHIC: Black*Star stop standing on the table. UGH! Hey give my water back!**

**MAKA: Makaaaa... CHOP! **


	2. A New Name

**AUTHOR NOTES: I do NOT own Soul Eater, other wise I would have had Maka and Soul together along with all the ships I ship, anyways please rate and review :)**

****Tanya smiled at them when Derek cleared his voice, and this time all the attention was on him, "Now that that's settled," he said, "What are you all gonna call the band?"

"How about Gods and Goddesses!" Black*Star shouted.

"Apsolutely not," Kid growled, "That name has no symmetry!"

"So?!" Black*Star exclaimed, "It is a name fit for the gods and I shall surpass them!"

"Well, I don't like the name," Liz sneered.

"Me either," Patty giggled.

"Well what's your choice?" Black*Star grumbled.

"Glamours Death!" Patty yelled.

"NOOOO!" Liz shrieked, "NO, NO, and again... NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"Alright, already," Black*Star mumbled, "No need to break my eardrums."

"Perhaps we should ask Maka and Soul?" Tsubaki suggested.

"As if, Maka and Soul-"

"Are the ones who will be deciding on the name of the band," Derek interrupted Liz. "You all just leave, we will discuss the name with them."

"No, "Maka spoke suddenly, "We do this as a band or not at all."

"Yeah," Soul looked like the wor left a bitter taste in his mouth. "It's like seriously uncool if we don't," he then mumbled under his breath, "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Tiny Tits."

"What was that?!" Maka snarled. "Maaakkkaaaa..."

"Shit," was all Soul got out of his mouth before a book came crashing down on his head.

"CHHHOOOOPPPP!"

"Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Sorry," she growled, "He was asking for it."

"Mother of fuck," Soul rubbed his head, "God, do you have to hit me with that damn book everytime someone-"

"Yes, Eater, I do, get over it," she sneered.

"You guys," Tsubaki laughed nervously.

"I would but you keep doing it!" Soul glared.

Niether had noticed how close they had gotten, and an aproaching Patty and Black*Star behind them.

"Well if you would-!"

Suddenly Patty and Black*Star pushed them together causing Soul and Maka to slam their lips together, both staring wide eyed at each other until they relized what that they were still in a liplock and immediatly parted. Both enraged at the two culprits for the forced kiss, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Maka screamed and dove at Patty who ran out of the room with Black*Star a few feet in front of her running from Soul who was being held back by Kid and Tsubaki, while Liz sat ontop of Maka alog with Kalik.

"Get back here you-" Liz tossed tsubaki his coat and Tsubaki stuffed in his mouth before anymore words were let loose.

Maka kicked and clawed until Liz finally had enough pressed a point on her body and Maka fell unconcious, she then got up and did the same to Soul, all the while thinking, why can't they just admit that they like each other?

- Maka awoke in the office to a smirking Soul, both were left in there alone, the others hoping that this would get a name for the band and get them to admit they liked each other.

"And sleeping beauty finally awakwns," Soul licked his lips.

She sneered,"Whatevr, where are the others?"

"Went to get lunch, they said we had to stay until we got a name for the band," he shrugged.

"Wel, the, what do you think of Grigori?" Maka asked.

"No," Soul answered, "Maddness?"

She shook her head, "Scythe?"

"Nope, DWMA?"

"What in the world does that stand for?" Maka looked at him.

"Death Weapon Miester Acadamy," he shrugged.

"I used to go to that acadamy, but no,"

"Me too, but what name?"

"Perfect Nightmare?"

"Yeah, why not? It sounds cool enough," he shrugged.

"Beautiful Nightmare it is," Maka smiled.

They shook hands and grinned, then snapped their hands away once they relized they shook hands and went back to glaring at each other.

- 1**ROCKER-CHIC: So... what do you think? And I just wanted to say thanks to SoulKitten, you are awesome and everone if you haven't read her stories you need to because they are amazing, also I just picked a random name for the band's name.**

**KALIK: Remember to rate and review, add suggestions.**

**PATTY: Follow and favorite too! Girraffe said so!**

**LIZ: 1Rocker-chic also wants you to know that she loves your oppinions so tell her what you think should happen.**

**KID: And make sure it's symmetryical advice!**

**MAKA: Really Kid?**

**SOUL: Follow and favorite too, that's cool.**

**1ROCKER-CHIC: ...Anyways, bye!**


	3. The Sleep Over part 1

**1rocker-chic: Wow chapter 3 already! Oh and I don't own Soul Eater**

**Tsubaki: 1rocker-chic wants to thank the reviewers and to answer the question on why this is rated M**

**Black*Star: It's rated M because certain events will happen, also because I am amazing**

**1rocker-chic: *sweatdrop* Blak*Star...**

**Black*Star: Sorry, I will now let my followers read this story because it has a god like-**

**1rocker-chic: On to the story!**

**_** "So," Tanya said to others as they opened the doors to the hall way that led to the room where Maka and Soul were, "Do you think they got over their differences?"

Tsubaki thought for a second, "I don't know Miss Tanya, Maka and Soul hate each other, although with both of them being eighteen I would hope so."

"And why's that, Tsubaki?" Tanya asked** .**

****"Because they're always challenging each other," Tsubaki answered.

"Oh please," Black*Star said,"Everyone knows they like each other, all they really need in order to stop fighting is to fuck each other!"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Sorry Tsubaki," Black*Star pouted.

They had arrived at the door and took a deep breath and opeened the door... to see Maka and Soul ready to rip each other's throats out. "SOUL AND MAKA!" Tanya screamed, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Both of them shut up immediatly. "Now, tell me, what is the band's name."

"Beautiful Nightmare," Maka answered automaticly.

"Good I'm glad to see you were able to work at least one thing out," Tanya then laughed evilly, "YOu know, I do not believe that the whole band is functional together right now, so, you all will have a sleepover, tonight, then, you, Maka, and Soul will work on some songs, got it?"

Both of them shiddered under Tanya's evil gaze, "Y-yes M-m-ma'am," they answered.

"Good, now, Tsubaki, Black*Star, go get Liz, Patty, Kid, and Kalik, let them know that they're sleeping over Maka's house, I know Blair won't mind, afterall she's told me that Maka needs to socialize more,"Tanya ordered and the two ran off, she started to walk out of the room then at the door said, "Maka, Soul, set up the party, or else, and do it civilly."

"Okay, Tanya, we got it." Soul growled.

"Maka!" Blair squeezed her in a hug suffacating her, "How was today?"

"Um..." she said, "Well, my manager is forcing me to have the band sleep over here and-"

"Really?!" she squealed, "Yay!"

"Blair," Maka groaned,"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry Maka, I'm just excited!" she squealed.

Maka rolled her eyes ,"As I was saying, and Soul here, " Soul came from the side of the house and was now visibly bringing bags,"is helping set up."

Soul looked at the strange lady, "Uh... who is she?"

"My god-mother," Maka shrugged, "I live with her because my papa and momma died."

"Harsh," Soul frowned.

"Yes," Blair agreed, "They were my best friends, but I love Maka, and she reminds me of her mother, so it is not so hard."

"Thanks Blair," Maka smiled.

Blair giigled, "No problem, oh, let me help you woth the bags," she smiled.

"Blair!" Maka cried but it was too late in a poof of magic smoke the bags had disappeared and everything was set up and put in place, not to mention where blair used to be now stood a cat woth witch hat.

"What the hell?!" Soul exclaimed and the cat scampered off.

"Don't cuss in my house," Maka ground her teeth.

"Geez your un-cool," Soul muttered.

"So says the person who says 'geez'"Maka rolled her eyes.

"Your the one who said no cussing!" Soul argued.

"MMMAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAA..."

"Fuck,"

"CHOOOOOOPPP!" a book came crashing down on Soul's head.

"God, woman, why are you so damn violent?"

"Have you met yourself."

"Why are you two standing outside the house, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, everyone behind her watching the sizzling conversation.

"Arguement," Maka answered, "Come on let's go inside."

In the living room was a huge half-circle couch sitting on a cream rug with a gigantic flatscreen TV, and black book case full of movies. A table sat in front with all sorts of delicasies. "Well, here's my house, what do you guys wanna do?"

Patty's hand shot up, "Play truth or Dare!" she squealed.

"But we're eighteen," Maka argued

"I said Truth or Dare!" Patty said scarily.

"Truth or Dare it is," and everyone nodded all scared of Patty, except kalik who just laughed, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"I'll go first," Black*Star grinned, "because a god like me is always number one!" he took a breath, "Maka, truth or dare, oh and the penalty for you not doing the dare or truth is going on a date with Soul!"

"What about everyone else?" Maka whined

"They won't back out," he grinned.

"Ugh, whatever truth," she answered

black*star gleamed, "Have you ever slept with someone?"

"N-no," Maka flushed, then looked at Liz, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Liz laughed.

"Don't make out or even kiss Kid for whole night," Maka grinned.

"Damn it," Liz cursed, "Soul-"

"Dare ,"he cut her off.

She smiled evilly, "I knew it,"

"Oh fuck no..." Soul guessed what she was thinking then Maka caught on.

"Liz don't you dare-"

"Sorry, this is revenge," Liz laughed, "I dare you to make out with Maka."

"No," they both said.

"Then you have to go on a date,"

"No"

"fine, you'll have to... give each other hickeys."

"Argh! Fine, I'll make out with her," Soul hissed.

Liz grinned, "For eight minutes."

Soul sneered and scooted towards Maka ...and she moved away,"Don't you dare, Eater," she hissed but just after that word he pressed his lips to hers and she instantly melted. He licked her lower lip and she gasped, allowing his toungue to enter her mouth, his hands wandered up her shirt and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Soul, "she whispered so low only he could hear and he nipped at her mouth, causing her to moan, he grinned against her lips.

"Time's up," Liz smirked, as she watched the two slowly untangle themselves.

**S**Maka looked at her, "I hate you."

"Aww I love you too maka, just remember, one day you'll thank me for this," Liz smiled.

"I'll believe that when lithium's not an element," Maka muttered.

And the game went on, Soul and Maka quickly learned to only pick truth and then the questions were about what the kiss was like and stuff like that, the game quickly ended there, but what none of them noticed was a certain cat adding a special potion into Maka's and Soul's drinks.

The plan was going just like everyone but Maka and Soul (obviously) planned, this was going to be a sleep over no one would forget.

_ **Maka: Eww, I had to kiss Soul **

**Soul: You know you loved it**

**1rocker-chic: OMG shut up! I didn't invite you two to argue.**

**Maka: Sorry 1rocker-chic**

**Soul: Eh, I'm just here to make everything cool**

**1rocker-chic: Okay... anyways, sorry this wasn't as upbeat as the other chapters, but I'm really tired and I redid this alot, I hope you guys liked it though, and I promise the next chapter I write in this story will be more funny**

**Soul: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Maka: Please r&r and f&f**

**1rocker-chic: Also, I want to thank the people who reviewed you all are amazing and I want to give a huge thanks to the people who followed, your awesome ;) **

**Maka & Soul: 1rocker-chic signing off**


	4. The Sleepover pt2 A New Song

**1rocker-chic: So this update of BOTB is because of RockStar Blue, so everyone thank RockStar Blue, ...anyways, diclaimer?**

**Maka:1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**1rocker-chic: OMG this is one of my fave song!**

**Soul: Yeah, it's cool, what's it called**

**1rocker-chic: Graveyard Dancing by Destroy Rebuil Until God Shows aka D.R.U.G.S.**

**Maka: Oh well, the song's not bad**

**1rocker-chic: NOT BAD?! IT'S AMAZING!**

**Soul: Um, don't you have a story to write**

**Maka:No don't reminde her!**

**1rocker-chic: Oh... yeah, woops, sorry, hehe, um... well ,uh, here's the story :) Sorry for the out-burst.**

"Your kidding me," Maka growled, looking at her drink, noticing sparkly stuff in it, "I am going to kill that damn cat, I swear I am."

"What's wrong now, tiny tits?" Soul came over to her.

"Maka..."

"Shit,"

"CHOP!"

"Goddammit woman are you trying to kill me?!" Soul exclaimed

"As much as I've thought about it... no, but to answer your other question, my damn cat/friend is my problem, she put a love potion in my drink, and in yours too, appearantly," she hissed. "Anyways what game have they decided we must play now?"

"Never have I ever," Soul shrugged, "why?"

"Because they are going to-, oh never mind," she growled, "Let's go, before I decide to comit a murder."

"Man, bookworm, you are fu-"

She glared at him, "friggen' violent," Soul corrected.

She smiled and laughed innocently, "Me?"

He just groaned and followed her to the living room where the band sat in a circle then perposely made space where Maka and Soul would have to sit together.

Everyone had a shot glass in front of them and there were two bottles of vodka in the middle of the circle, "So," Kalik grinned, "Everyone knows how to play right?"

They all nodded, then Patty exclaimed, "Ok, never have I ever gotten stage fright, she glanced at Maka who groaned and drank the shot, then looked at Soul in surprise as he drank along with Liz and Tsubaki.

Kalik laughed, "Nice babe, okay, "he paused for a moment, "Never have I ever claimed to be a god." Everyone burst out laughing as Black*Star begrudgingly drank.

Then Maka went, "Never have I ever failed a test."

The only people who didn't drink were her and Tsubaki.

Then Soul grinned, "Never have I ever... slept with someone."

Everyone gaped at him, "What?"

"Aren't you 'Mister Cool'?" Maka quoted.

"Uh, yeah and sleeping with random people isn't cool," he said.

"You just earned some respect from Maka, dude," Black*Star laughed.

Then everyone drank except Patty, Kalik, Maka, and Soul.

The game went on until the two bottles were empty and then everyone had just started asking random questions, "Okay, okay," Liz said gaining the attention, "Maka I have got to know, why do you and Soul hate each other so much?"

"Ha!" Black*Star shouted, "They don't hate each other, they just need to fuck!"

"Do not!" Maka and Soul shouted.

"Yessh yous do," Patty giggled and slurred, she had drunk the most.

(Okay quick author's note Maka, Tsubaki, Kid and Patty are 18 Soul, Kalik, Liz, and Black*Star are 19)

"Answer!" Liz laughed.

"Um... it's not that we hate each other," Maka said. "It's just we used to be best friends, but we grew apart."

"Puh," Soul grunted, "Not true," even though he had almost as much as Patty, he wasn't that drunk, he could handle his alcohol. "What happened was, some guys made us kiss and we liked each other but then her and my parents moved."

"NO! That is NOT true!" Maka gaped.

"Then why are you redd?"

"Because you piss me off," Maka sneered. "That's why I don't like you, your rude, inconsiderate, egotistical, selfabsorbed, selfish, ugh! Do I need to go on?!"

Soul smirkied, "Please."

"You don't notice things, your hard-headed, thick-skulled, horrible, don't see that I li-" Maka cut herself off.

"What was that, Maka?" Soul grinned.

"Nothing," Maka hissed.

"You sure you weren't about to say 'I like you'?"

"I- I wasn't" she defended, "I was saying I lie about you!"

"Liar," Soul grinned again, he had caught her in trap.

The others watched intently at the scence that enfolded itself in front of them.

She stood up and he followed her, "then prove it," he challenged.

"And how the hell do I do that?!"she exclaimed.

"Hey, lovebirds," Liz called, "Enough, we're gonna play Are you nervous yet."

"I'm gonna die!" Maka cried. And everyone else laughed.

Maka and everyone else woke up with pounding migrane, damn hangovers, she thought then looked at the clock it was ten in the morning, "Fudge!" she cried and woke everyone up telling them to each take showeres three at time since she had three of 'em, and to get ready because Soul and her had song to write.

By the time everyone left leaving Soul and her, making the excuse that since they were the lead singers they had to write the songs. Both of them groaned. "Ugh this is useless," Soul growled.

"I know," Maka agreed.

"I mean askiing us to write a song together," he groaned, "We might as well right one with us argueing throughout the whole thing."

"Wait!" Maka exclaimed. "That's a great idea," she smiled, "Because we argue alot we should write a song with us arguing in it."

Soul smirked, "Well maybe this whole two bands into one thing might work after all."

She laughed, "Maybe."

TTTTIIIIIMMMEEE SSSSKKKKIIIIPPP

Tanya looked at the Perfect Nightmare, well actually, the two lead singers, Maka and Soul, they had instead of making one song, from the sleep over that had been a week ago, two. She grinned as the beginning ofher favorite out of the two, I Love and Hate You.

(AN: All songs are meant to be rock)

Maka: Whyyyyyy?! Why do I keep doing this?!

My head is spinnin' around!

You look at me and I this!

Cause I feel like we're bound,

To keep on Haating

Soul: Hating

Maka: Keep on loving

Soul: Loving

Maka: Darling, I'm tired

I'm tired

Cause I...

Soul: Cause I...

Love and Hate you

Hate the pain we go through!

Baby please...

I know it sounds wrong

But I love and hate you!

( just music here)

We keep on banging on the walls

Maka: On the walls

Soul: We keep on hating our love

Maka: Our love

Soul: But I can't do this!

And you can't do this!

So why are we here?!

Maka: Why are we here?

Soul: Baby I love you!

Darling I hate you!

But how can I...

Maka: How can I...

Both: Love and hate you.

She grinned, this was definatley gonna be their new single once she released it tomorrow.

"Okay Perfect Nightmare, five minute break," she smiled at them. Maybe Maka's and Soul's relationship was a good thing, that's how the song was written, emotions that wouldn't be said but that needed out, this band was gonna be successful for sure.

**1rocker-chic: Just letting you know i made up the song, and the way I put it in my head i thought it was awesome, but it really depends on how you put it in your head, so let me know what you guys think of the song, 'kay? Also sorry for the small AN in parts of the story I just thought they needed to be stated ,anyways, Kid, Liz, please tell them who plays what in the band.**

**Kid: Well, I play keyboard, Black*Star plays drums, Kalik plays bass, and Soul is guitar and lead singer.**

**Liz: Tsubaki's piano, Maka's guitar and vocals too, Patty's drums, and I'm bass.**

**1rocker-chic: and yes I know normal bands aren't so big, but hey, this just means they rock louder than most bands and sorry if some of you are upset Soul doesn't play piano... in the band, but here's a quick spoiler, he plays for Maka later on. **

**Kid: Anyways please rate and review, follow and favorite, also make sure to be symmetrical about it.**

**Liz: Uh, Kid Maka's, oh nevermind, also 1rocker-chic would like constructive critecism as well as like to know what you think should happen next.**

**Kid & Liz: 1rocker-chic signing off!**


	5. The Concert

**1rocker-chic: Tada! Chapter 5 of Battle of the Bands!**

**Liz: Cool, now hurry up we gotta perform.**

**1rocker-chic: *rolls eyes* Liz that's not for another hour.**

**Tsubaki:Calm down, Liz.**

**Patty: Yeah! And now for the disclaimer...**

** : 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Maka: When in the world did the girraffe get here?**

**1rocker-chic: Read The Rebel and The Goth Boy to find out.**

**Liz: now for the story**

* * *

Maka and Soul looked at the huge croud that had already gathered, and it didn't start till another hour. "You nervous?" Soul smirked at her.

"Not even close, Sharky," he bared his teeth at her in return to her comment.

"Yeah, whatever, Bookworm,"she rolled her eyes. Then smiled to herself, ever since they'd done "I Hate and Love You" song, they had started meerly teasing each other and not just plain hating each other.

Soul glanced at her and saw her smile and couldn't help but smile himself, she was really pretty when she did smile, which from what the girls had said was now much more common, though she denied it.

Soon, however, they were disturbed from their thoughts by Kalik, saying it was time to get ready, and though he somehow managed to keep from laughing, because both had dreamy looks on their faces.

* * *

The curtain rose and the croud gasped and screamed as they saw Perfect Nightmare enter the stage, then stood silently as they waited for the spot lights to flash, the first lights that shined showed Maka and Soul who stood at the front with their microphones. Maka wore her in high ponytail, and her eyeshadow black, but her lipstick red. She wore a black shirt with silver skull necklaces on the front of it and her jeans squeazed her legs. The black leather boots she wore had silver buckles on the outside that covered the zipper. They were four inch heels and had silver spikes on the toe and heel.

Soul had a black headband on his head and had a scythe on his right eye in black eyeliner. His black leather jacket hung loosely but was a definate biker jacket, and the front was opened revealing two, black, criss-crossing sythes on his red shirt. The jeans he wore were black, but his vans wore red. Both looked killer and grinned at the roaring croud, their guitars glistening.

The guitars were electric ones and were black at the bottom, but looked like blood had been spilled on them.

Then, the second pair of spotlights glowed to life showin behind them the bass players, Liz and Kalik, both of their basses matching each other. The design was similar only splatered color was blue and not red. Liz had her hair in one-sided braid, and her eyeshadow was a dark blue, but her lipstick was black. She had on a navy blue shirt with tares that showed her skin. Her black leather jeans clung to her tightly and her boots were the sam color as her shirt. They were combat boots with gold spikes on the back.

Kalik had a fist done on his left eye done in black eyeliner, and his hair had gold beads in it. His shirt was navy blue and had gold lettering that read "Fists of Death", and his black leather jeans just seemed to add to his 'bad guy' look. His blue nikes then just made him look like the guy you didn't want to mess with.

Soon the third pair of spotlights shined, illuminating Tsubaki sitting at her piano, with Kid sitting at hi keyboard on the opposite side. This time the theme colors were black and white. Going perfectly their music makers.

Tsubaki wore a white dress that stopped at her knees, but had no back and had only one sleeve which was long and loose, her hair was down, and she had on pink lipstick with glittering whit eyeshdow. Her shoes were white high heeled sandals and this all made her look very pretty, yet dangerous.

Kid on the other hand just a black t-shirt and black jeans. His shoes were black converses but that wasn't the end of it, on both of his cheeks he had two twin pistols done, with all of this he looked like death himself and was scary.

Then, the fouth light glowed showing the drummers Patty and Black*Star, their colors black and electric green. Black*Star had no shirt on, but a black chain-scythe across his chest and dull, worn, torn, black jeans. His tenis shoes were an electric green and he had a green star on his left eye.

Patty, on the other hand, had on a plain electric green top that showed off her stomach and black shorts, she had a lighting bolt on her leg and her shoes were green converses. Her hair was down but held a black bandana and she had green lipstick on.

They looked amazing, and ready to pound onto the instruments, "Hey rockers!" Maka shouted into the mike.

"Are you ready to hear real music!?" Soul shouted and the loud roar from the croud came.

"Then let's rock!"

And they started playing their music until it was time for them to go, but the croud kept chanting and screaming, "Encore!" So Maka and the others decided to do one more song.

"Okay," she shouted into the microphone, "We're doing one song and I hope a lot of you know it."

"We're doing Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee!" Soul shouted and cheering came from the croud.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore,"Soul sang and the whole place grew quiet.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain," Maka then sang and quiet cheers formed as excitement grew towards the chorus.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore," Soul and Maka then smiled and sang the last part again.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right whe you're gone away

" 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away," Maka then quieted and listened as Soul finished.

"You've gone away

You don't feek me here anymore, " Soul looked at Maka and noticed how she stared at him with admiration as he stared back, yep, they were totally friends now, right?

* * *

**1rocker-chic: I don't own the lyrics to the song or anything! Not Soul Eater, Amy Lee, Seether, nothing! Well, except the plot line, hehe, anyways what do you think? Also I want to thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited!**

**Soul: So... now what? You took everything we were soposed to say.**

**1rocker-chic: Now you all say good bye to the readers**

**Kid: Um... ok, bye readers**

**Kalik: Can I say the signing off part?**

**Black*Star: NO! Let me do it!**

**1rocker-chic: Or you all could.**

**everyone except 1rocker-chic: ... No**

**1rocker-chic: *sweatdrop* Aw well I tried. *arguements in background* I think I should switch people and only bring in one person at a time, this is to much of a headache... nah, I'll still keep it the same, I think.**

**Kid: 1r-**

**Soul: ..oc**

**Kalik: ker**

**Black*Star: -chi**

***all pass out* 1rocker-chic: Hey girls! You wanna do the signin' out thing?!**

**Tsu, Maka, Liz, and Patty: Sure ! 1rocker-chic signing out!**


	6. You're Mine

**1rocker-chic: So we left off at where Maka and Soul are gettin to becoming friends,(or are they) , anyways I appologize for not updating in awhile, (writer's block sucks), okay, so enough blabbering, Disclaimer please**

**Maka: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Tsubaki: She does own the plot**

**Liz: Please rate and review**

**Patty: Follow and favorite too! **

**Mr. Girraffe: And now the story!**

* * *

Maka screamed in excitement their new song, "Your Mine" had just started, and so far it was the top hit, not only on the rock station but on the best hits as well.

Maka: Now Baby I've been noticin' those looks

That they, keep givin'

Now baby I've been noticin' those girls

Who keep, on struttin'

Don't they know your taken?

They need to back off now before

I...

do damage

Because...

You're mine!

And I don't share

I'm selfish I know

But they need to goooo...

Soul: Hey girl, those guys need to go

Them boys, are danger

Hey girl, get away from them

They are, no good guys

And if they're lies

Are what's gettin' you

...Stay away

You're mine, you're mine

Both: Stay away from them!

You're Mine! Just mine!

I don't care what they say

Just stay away!

Maka: I've heard she's hittin' on you

That's bad, real bad

'Cause I'm about

To kill

That bitch,

You're mine, just mine

Soul: I've heard he's gone to you

At night, at night

And if he comes back

I'll have

To kill

That son of bitch

Both: Stay away from him/her

You're mine, just mine

I don't care what he/she says

Just stay away

Because you're mine!

-end of song-

Maka laughed and cheered, they're song was on the radio! The friggen' radio! Maka laughed again all to happy to try and stop being hyper, and then... her phone rang. It was Tanya...uh oh.

She picked it up, "H-hey Tanya."

"Ah, Maka," Tanya's voice held a joyful tone so Maka relaxed a bit, relived she wasn't pissed or anything. "I have some people down at the studio who want to meet, so, go get the rest of your band together and bring them here... or else."

Maka shivered,"Of course Tanya, I'll leave right away." And she did just that.

* * *

Soul looked and gawked at the sight in front of him, one of his favorite bands, Three Days Grace, was standing in front of him. "Y-you."

They all just grinned, "Hey."

"B-but..."

"Why are you here?" Maka asked

"We actually just wanted to check out Perfect Nightmare," Barry said.

"Oh," was her reply.

"So far it's pretty cool," Brad complimanted.

"Thanks," Soul grinned, "We try."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you try alot."

"More than you," Soul countered, and... they started an arguement.

"Sorry about that," Tanya sighed, though, in her head she was going "I'm going to kill those idiots!", and smiled sweetly on the outside.

"It's fine," Adam said, "We gotta go anyways, we just stopped by, anyways thanks for having us!"

-later on-

"Are you heathens!" Tanya screamed at them. "Why in the name of hell would you blow out into a fucking arguement with another band here! Act perfessional for once in your damn lives! Or do you want to have a bad reputation!"

"Okay, okay," Soul groaned, putting his hands behind his head, not really caring about the lecture Tanya was giving them, "Sorry, geeze enough already."

"Enough?" her voice turned scary cold, "Enough? You, ya damn bastard, and Maka managed to turn a perfect stuation into a total fucking nightmare!"

Soul froze at her voice, and Maka, who had been silent the whole time tried burrying herselfinto the couch they were on, but gave up as soon as she heard Tanya's anger grow, gripped onto Soul's arm.

Both them sat scared out of their wits end by the fiery manager in front of them, shaking, "How will that affect me!" she screached and they sunk even further into their seats as Tanya grew scarrier by the minute until Maka pulled Soul up and they both raced out the door with Tanya so engulfed by her tantrum not even noticing.

They both sighed and relaxed as they entered a diner. "God, she's scary."

Maka laughed, "Ha, that's not the scariest she can get, you've seen nothing."

"Damn,"

Then a waitress came up to them, "Please, follow me to your seats."

And they both sat while the waitress somehow managed to flirt with Soul to an excessive amount, "Excuse me," Maka sneered at her, "but I'd like an unsweetened tea."

"O-of course," the waitress' face fell as she turned to her but perked up as soon as Soul gave his order of root beer. And she rushed off.

"So, what's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked her, "Jealous?"

"Puh, of what? She's a waitress who was throwing herself at you," she sneered in disgust.

"A huh," Soul nodded, "And you wouldn't of cared if say she was my girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Maka exclaimed, seething on the inside.

"Yeah, okay, you know you may not be a bad liar, but I can read you like a book," Soul said.

"You can not!"

"Can"

"Then what am i thinking about getting?" Maka stuck her toungue out.

"You'll get the chicken ceaser salad," Soul smirked knowing he was right as Maka fumed at how easily he managed to read her.

* * *

Maka laughed as she Soul grimance at the guy who was flirting with her as she said goodbye, she laughed, "What's wrong, Soul? Jealous?"

"No," he sneered, "I just don't like that guy."

"Oh, please, you were jealous of Hiro, admit it,"

"If you admit it about the waitress."

"I was not jealous!"

"Then neither am I."

"RRR! Why are you so damn infuriating!"

"Why are you so boring!"

"Ugh! Jerk!"

"Bookworm."

"Fuck you!"

"What time you comin' over"

"Go away!"

"I'm driving you home idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Kiss me"

"Never."

"I'll keep talking"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Aw did I upset the princess?"

"I'm not a princess!"

"You're my princess."

"And you're an ass"

"Thanks, I know I have a great ass."

"Fuck it!" She stormed off and he laughed chasing after, which ended in them having a tickle fight at her house, and him spending the night, both collapsed on the couch from watching movies, though what Maka didn't know was that before Soul had fallen asleep he had wispered two words in her ear, "You're mine."

* * *

**1rocker-chic: So, yeah, pretty good, right?**

**Soul: It's cool, I guess, though, why are Maka and I always aruguing?**

**1rocker-chic: Because I like it that way :P Anyways, Kalik, Kid, Black*Star...**

**Kalik: Rate and review, especially review, reviews are very important.**

**Kid: But make sure they're summetric, and also follow and favorite**

**Black*Star: Or I'll break all the bones in your body! Hahaha! Yahoo!**

**1rocker-chic: Uh... thanks, ...I think? Anyways...**

**All: 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF!**


	7. Journel

**1rocker-chic: Hey y'all what's up? Anyways this is a longer chapter than usual and I hope you guys like it.**

**Maka: 1rocker-chic does NOT own Soul Eater, and apologises for her absence, if you don't know why she was absent, she read the author notesof ch3 of Perfection**

**1rocker-chic:And now the story...**

* * *

Maka yawned as she got out of her bed, it had been a week since Soul had spent the night, and she had actually enjoyed sleeping beside him. He was warm and made a great pillow, not that'd she ever tell him that, nor would she tell him that she actually very much enjoyed his company, especially when they were singing the songs they made.

Maka looked into her closet and fetched out black sweatpants and a green shirt, she wanted to be comfy today so she figured why not and tossed them on along with socks and boring black tenis shoes. She then pulled her hair back, made and ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth, and just as she finished a knock sounded at the door.

"What timing," she muttered and opened the door to let Soul in. "Hey Diablo,"she laughed.

"Hey ,Angel," he smirked. "So what song did you want me to look at?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could hang out,"she blushed, "I mean if you don't that's fine, it's just, I'm really bored."

"I don't care," he shrugged, "I mean, everyone else is on a date day since it's Saturday and shit, I don't see why we can't hang out."

"Thanks, so where do you wanna go?"

"That's up to you, Bookworm."

"Libra-"

"No,"he cut her off, "No, we are not going there."

"The art mu-" he shook his head, "Not a chance."

"What about, ugh, nevermind, how about you just look at the song first and then we can go out,"she growled.

"Yeah, okay,"he grinned ,"that works."

"Good," she smiled then ran to her room and back in thirty seconds, dragging Soul to the couch. Both looked at the words Maka had written in her journel.

_I want you more than money_

_I need you more than water_

_I wish to call you honey_

_But watch as you like another_

_I know it's not fair_

_I know you don't care_

_But I love you more than her_

_I wish I could just tell you_

_But my pride seems to lure_

_Me back down to not do_

_What I know I should_

_What I wish I could_

_But I will not_

_But I can not_

_Admit defeat to you_

_(Chorus)_

_How is it fair that you don't see me?_

_That you don't hear me cry?_

_My own soul cries to thee_

_And I wish not to say goodbye_

_Because you hold me captive _

_I am your slave_

_But I will not say a word_

_And suffer in silence_

Soul looked it over again, it was beautiful, and sad, as well as wanting, and definately not finished. "Maka this is great, why haven't you showed me this sooner?"

"Because I've never shown any of these songs in my journel to anyone, but this is the first I haven't been able to complete..."she explained. "Anyways, I need you to write the second verse."

"So that's why you wanted me to come over," he said to himself. "Sure, if you let me take your journel home and read it."

"What?! No!" Maka exclaimed, "I don't want anybody reading any of the other songs!"

"And why's that?" he smirked, he knew why, it was because they were her inner feelings, the emotions she never showed, the place where her stuck-up act was gone, when her walls were down. He knew, because he had one too, and often let his emotions lead the music he played. He knew, because, he had walls of his own built up.

"Because, because..."she paused for second, "They're no good! Lousy, and, and, um, bad."

"Well, then you won't mind if I read them," he grinned.

"Fine," she sneered, hating that she had just lost one of the most important things to herself. "Now let's go out ,I'm bored and your pissing me off."

He rolled his eyes, stuffed the journel his pocket, then pulled her out the door, all the while laughing at her expressions.

* * *

The day had been great in Soul's opinion, they had gone out, had a great time, and finished her song, but right now he was more curious about her journel. He took a breath and opened it up to the first song, and was surprised about the emotion she had in this song.

_They can't hear my screams_

_And don't know my dreams_

_I fake my smile_

_Mile for mile_

_I refuse to trust_

_And let the dark dust_

_Settle upon my heart_

_I will not let one dart_

_Harm me, _

_Hurt me_

_I like loneliness_

_I live loneliness_

_It is my pain_

_It is my safety_

_And it won't wane_

_And it will tell me_

_What I want to hear_

_So I won't want them near._

Soul looked at it, and read it, over and over. Lonely? She was lonely, but she had her friends...

He then turned the page and found the date noticing it was on the day they had been forced to combine the bands and saw how angry it was, and how the other songs were enraged but started calming down, and then wanting.

Up to the song they had finished today. "God," he rubbed his head,"How the hell did she end up with do many emotions?"

* * *

Maka woke up, tears rolling down her face, silent, choked sobs escaping. It was a reaccuring one too, but one just as horrible. Finally tired of crying, she called Soul, and sniffed, "S-Soul?"

"Yeah," his tired voice reached her ears.

"C-can I talk to y-you?"she gasped out.

"What's wrong?" his voice was suddenly alert.

"N-nothing."

"Hold up,"she heard movement in the background, "I'll be there in five minutes tops."

"But-"

"No, I'm coming over,"his voice was calm. "You sound like you need a shoulder to cry on."

Maka laughed, "And how would you know?"

"Because I can read you like a book,"he chuckled and there was a knock on her door, they'd been talking for five minutes, wow, he was fast.

She opened the door and hugged him as he lifted her up, shut the door and settled them both on the couch. She snuggled into his chest and then let more tears fall, soaking his shirt.

"What's wrong?"he asked, his hands threading through her hair.

"Just a nightmare,"she answered.

"Then why are you crying so much?"

"Because it scares me, idiot,"she muttered.

"Even when your upset, you somehow manage to insult me, I'm impressed,"she cracked a smile.

"It's not that hard,"she mumbled. "But why'd you come over? I just needed someone to talk to."

He shrugged,"The other songs in your journel, they start of lonely and angry, then wanting."

"So you write with feeling too?''

"You could say that,"he smiled softly at her. "My songs, the ones I don't show people, they're"she could see the struggle on his face as he searched for the right words, "dark, haunting, confused, angry? I don't know they're just... me, the one me, I don't show."

"I wanna see that you," Maka's grip tightened on his shirt, "Can I hear one of ...your songs?"

He shook his head,"You won't like me if I do."

"Please," she pouted, then whispered, "I promise I won't hate you."

He sneered,"Fine, but you have to tell me your nightmare."

"Ugh, fine."she agreed.

"Okay,"he sighed, "Here goes...

_I got that evil side_

_That wicked life_

_It gets me every time_

_The madness wakes..._

_My inner demon_

_That bad scream_

_You hear, it's me_

_It's me with the madness_

_I wanna kill_

_I wanna steal_

_I wanna hate_

_I wanna bleed_

_I wanna break_

_But I..._

_Don't wanna hurt you_

_My red eyes signal it's life_

_My white hair prooves I'm dead_

_My tan skin makes me feel_

_But I wanna hide_

_Burry my humane side_

_Steal away in darkness _

_Not light_

_But you bring me back_

_And I relize I'm the monster_

_The creature under the bed_

_The one children run away from_

_And I hate myself _

_Yet cry every night_

_And make myself _

_Be good, for you._

Maka gaped at him, "You can kick me out if ya' want, I totally understand," he muttered.

"W-why would I do that?"Maka asked, bewildered by the accusation.

"Because that's what everyone does,"he looked away from her.

"Hey," she gently pulled his face towards her,"I'm not everyone."

"I'm glad,"he said, then pulled her into a soft, passion-filled kiss, and she kissed back. His hands were on her hips, and her hands gripped the sofa. "Sorry, "he apologized when they broke off.

"Don't be,"she smiled, "I liked it."

"Cool..." he sighed, "But, don't you owe me...?"

"Oh, yeah, the nightmare,"her face fell. "Well, when I was younger, my mother and father fought alot, but one day, I watched her kill him with a kitchen knife, and I ran away, but she found me and apologized, however that same night, I heard her scream, and found out she was killed by some dude called Mosquito and after that, when he was arrested, he swore he would kill me, and I dream about that ...most of the time, the other times when I have nightmares I'm usually abandoned, left alone, forgotten about, I feel like I have to prove my self, and fail, then end up used and alone."

"Maka..." Soul kissed her forhead, "You're not alone, one, two, you don't have to prove anything, and three, if any bastard gets too close, I'll beat the living shit outta 'em."

"Thanks, Soul," Maka smiled, comforted by his words, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: Sorry if it's cheesy... but I hope you like that it's a longer chapter than usual**

**Soul: So uncool**

**1rocker-chic:Hey! I tried my best!**

**Soul: Yeah, whatever, anyways, rate ,review ,follow ,and/or favorite**

**1rocker-chic:Soul! You gotta ask nicely!**

**Soul: Do it, or I take your soul**

**1rocker-chic: That's not nice at all...*sweatdrop**

**Soul: *shrug Eh, who cares, it's the cool way.**

**1rocker-chic: Gz, one kiss from Maka and you've turned into a jerk**

**Soul: Eh, I'm cool, so it doesn't matter.**

**1rocker-chic: Err... you know what forget it, anyways, thanks for reading, and plz plz plz review!**

**1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF!**


	8. A Poster and Stuff

**1rocker-chic: So ,I have nothing special to say except that The Rebel and The Goth Boy will be updated soon because it so damn close to Halloween, (my fave holiday), and I will be a vampire because I'm awesome like that, so, Kid...**

**Kid: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"Tsubaki," Black*Star grinned as he looked at the poster, "Look! It's a compition for up and coming bands! We could enter!"

Tsubaki looked at the poster and sighed, "Okay, just make this quick it is a Sunday and Maka hates it when people call her on Sundays."

"Yes!" Black*Star pumped his fist, and took out his cell phone. "Yo ,Maka, guess what!"

A muffled 'What.' was heard on the other side. "There's a compitition next Friday we could enter!" he paused as he waited for her response, "Yep, mhmm, okay."

"What'd she say?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"She wants all to meet at her house," he grinned.

"Why?"

"Because Maka said she is not leaving her house,"he shrugged. And Tsubaki nodded in understandment. "Well, we better run over there," Black*Star laughed then swung Tsubaki on his back and ran to Maka's apartment.

* * *

"Mff," Maka groaned as Soul rolled away from her. "Get back here."

"Maka, "Soul chuckled, "Your phones ringing."

"I don't care, my heater is gone," she sulked.

"Well, 'your heater',"he quoted," is going to take a shower, and besides it's Black*Star, pick it up."

"Meanie," she growled then answered the phone, "What." he explained a compitition, "Yeah, whatever, is it free? Will it be at night? And, if so, y'all are coming over to my house cause I'm not leavin'," she growled. " 'kay, bye." And she hung up the phone.

"Ugh," leaned backwards, "I have to get dressed."

"You could always join me!" Soul shouted.

"No! You ,pervert!"Maka yelled.

"Can't blame a guy for tryin'!" He yelled back, and she rolled her eyes at this and got up to make some coffee.

Two mugs were brought out, as she prepared everything, when two tan hands wound their way around her waist and pulled her close to someone's chest, a well defined one too.

"It's your turn," his voice was deep, and suggestive as he took the mugs and gently placed them down on the counter.

She smirked, "Nice try, Soul, now how about you finish the coffee."

He growled and muttered something about her being a tease but nodded and she ran into her room, got her clothes and ran into the bathroom, just as the door bell rang, and an obnoxious voice yelling, "Open the door for your god!"

Maka sneered but hopped in the shower, and Soul opened the door, "Yo."

"Hi," Black*Star grinned and set Tsubaki down from his back.

"Why are you guys here?" Soul asked.

"Doing what Maka told us," Tsubaki explained, then asked, "but the question is, why are you, Soul Eater Evans, doing in my best friend, Maka Albarn, in her house?"

"Uh, um," Soul stuttered, "I was helping her with a song last night, and we fell asleep while working on it so..."

Tsubaki glared at him, "I hope so, because if you- . Hi, Maka!" Tsubaki hugged Maka, her whole other phase gone from sight. "So why was Soul here?" BBlack*Star asked.

"Oh, um, he was here late helping me with this song," Maka laughed nervously, luckily hearing what Soul had said while getting dressed.

"Mmhm," a voice appeared out of no where and in stepped Kilik, Patty, Liz, and Kid.

"Hey ,guys," Maka smiled. "Soul, go get my coffee." Soul sneered ,but got up anyways and got their coffee.

"So ,Maka," Liz grinned, "What really happened?"

"Nothing," Maka yawned, "Anyways, Black*Star said he had something to tell us, so, we have no time for explanations, mainly because, A. I'm tired, 's a Sunday, and C. It's still my sleep time so, Black*Star, take the spotlight."

"Yahoo!" he shouted and Liz glared ay her but Maka ignored it and sipped her coffee. "So next Friday is a compition called Battle of the Bands and it's at eight, but all band members have to be there at seven and be signed up by this Tuesday! We should totally enter!"

"Sure, it sounds cool," Soul shrugged.

"I honestly don't care," Maka said, "But Black*Star has to be th one to sign us up, and I think Tsubaki should be the one who gets the rules for the compitition because heaven knows Black*Star'll forget all about them."

"That makes sense," Tsubaki nodded.

"Well, me and Patty are in," Liz laughed.

"So am I, but only because of Liz," Kid added.

"Why not," Kilik shrugged, "It'll be awesome."

"Okay," Maka smiled, "Looks like we're in, now everyone, except Soul, OUT!"

* * *

Maka sighed then yawned as quietness returned to her house, "Man I'm tired, Soul, you should come sleep with me, you're warm."

"Maka it's-"

"I don't care," she pouted, "Sunday's my sleepy day."

He chuckled, "Fine," then followed into her room and both passed out in each other's arms.

* * *

"Grrr!" Liz growled as her and Kid walked the streets looking for the hot choclate shop. "I am sooo going to get her for doing that!"

"Liz, Maka has-"

"I don't care! She can not just leave me in the dark about this!" she exclaimed. "I'm best friend!"

Kid sighed, Liz was in her mood, and that ment he would have to deal with this all week, so he didn't even try to interupt her from ranting again and just pulled into the small resteraunt, had them seated and ordered two hot chocolates, one dark, one milk.

"Hmph,"Liz folded her arms as she growled in frustration, done her little tempertantrum. "Did ya get me a dark one?"

He nodded, and she calmed down a bit. "Are you hungry?"

"No," she lied, and he raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You're lying to me,"he said.

"Well, I don't want you paying for everything," Liz said, "I mean, I have mon-"

"Yes, but I like buying things for you," Kid cut her off, and the waiter appeared with their drinks, and asked if they wanted anything else to which Kid of course replied yes and said that Liz would have a cesar salad and he would have a grilled chicken sub.

"You know me too well,"Liz sighed, and he chuckled, and she scrunched her brow.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pay attention to the little things?" he asked and she giggled at him answering her unspoken question. "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too, Kid," Liz smiled softly and they kissed each other from across the table, until their waiter came back with their food to which both blushed at being caught.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: And I think I will end at there because it's a sweet note, now, Liz...**

**Liz: Rate, favorite, follow, and most importantly review! Or I'll get Patty on ya.**

**1rocker-chic: Thanks Liz, anyways 'night everyone, I'm like super tired because of how busy I've been, so, yeah, Lia, would you like to do the honors?**

**Liz: Sure, 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**

**1rocker-chic: Ow, too loud, Shitzu I need sleep, anyways good night! *yawn, and fall over passed out**

**Liz: Hehe... I wonder...**


End file.
